Una Vez más estás devuelta en mis brazos
by Zoey Kagamine
Summary: Después de recibir una invitación para un evento en Asgard, la familia Laufeyson (Laufey, Farbauti, Helbli, Býle.) tienen la oportunidad de compartir junto con su hijo y hermano menor Loki, quien fue robado por Odín. ¿Aceptará Farbauti que Loki se quede en Asgard? ¿O soltará su lengua y intentará recuperar a su bebé? Lo que no se esperan es que Loki es un niño muy inteligente... AU
1. La invitación

**Capitulo 1: La invitación.**

El precioso pelinegro estaba que saltaba de alegría mientras corría por los hermosos pasillos del helado palacio, estrujando con fuerza en su delgada mano aquel papel proveniente de reino "enemigo" intentando no resbalarse al dar vuelta en una esquina casi atropellando a un par de mucamas en el camino.

—¡Lo siento miss Hmalni y compañía! —Gritó él hermoso joven con una exquisita voz aterciopelada pero apresurada, jadeando ligeramente casi de una manera sensual— ¡He de llevar prisa! —Y sin más continúo su camino dando grandes y apresuradas zancadas.

Las miradas curiosas y risueñas de los sirvientes de aquella fortaleza, por la inmadurez que mostraba el joven monarca en variadas ocasiones, algunos negaban con la cabeza en desaprobación, pero aun así sin quitar la sonrisa en sus rostros al ver al muy apreciado azabache correr como alma que lleva el diablo con una sonrisa de par en par al destino que muy fácilmente podrían predecir.

Después de varios pasillos entro a una enorme sala y soldados más altos que él sin objeción o escusa, mirando con respeto al joven que venía corriendo totalmente desaliñado, abrieron las puerta a la sala continua una aun más grandes, el joven casi se resbala pero logro estabilizarse mientras reía agradeciendo mientras seguía su camino sin detenerse, al pasar por el portal los guardias negando levemente con la cabeza y sonriendo solo cerraron las puertas.

—Farbauti…—Fue la voz potente y tosca pronunció su nombre, y el chico sonrió parando su carrera a unos dos metros del hombre enorme de piel azulina, y de ojos color carmesí sentado en aquel perfectamente adornado, como toda la estancia, trono de oro— ¿Cuántas veces he de repetirte que mi cónyuge no debe de ir corriendo cuál vil ladrón de hoyas por toda Jotunnheim?

—Oh vamos mi cielo, —Respondió con falsa inocencia y picardía el menor, sonriendo tiernamente, recuperando el aliento perdido en su carrera —Solo lo hago en casos importantes, y créeme este es muy importante. —Y se acerco a paso lento y sensual a su consorte, mientras este se levantaba de su trono suspirando y sonriendo resignado, no podía contra él.

—A ver, ¿Y qué es tan importante como para que él monarca de Jotunnheim corriera casi una maratón hasta mi estancia? — Pregunto con burla mientras apretada al más pequeño contra su pecho, en un abrazo donde ambas heladas pieles se rosaban con gusto y recelo.

Y entonces los dulces rasgos de Farbauti se volvieron serios. Laufey también lo hizo, él más pequeño se alejo de su cónyuge.

—Tenemos noticias de Asgard… habrá un evento, una fiesta en honor a la Diosa del amor, Frigga… Laufey, mi amor… Podremos ver a Loki…

* * *

AAAAALOOO! ¿Como están Babys? :333 espero que bien.

Soy nueva en este Fandom(Creo que así se dice(?) Y pff! esto me salio de la nada -w- Pffpf! Amo a Loki y la idea de la Familia Laufeyson sin maldad por el medio hace que me de ataques(? es que es demasiado lindo plz! xD

Así que espero que les guste y lancen cualquier cosa: Rosas, chocolates mangos(? tomates uwu

Un comentario ;A; no sean crueles lakskljaksdlj

¡CHAO, CHAO!


	2. ¿Veremos a Loki?

Nombre:_Una vez más estás devuelta en mis brazos._

Summary/Resumen: _Después de recibir una invitación para un evento en Asgard, la familia Laufeyson (Laufey, Farbauti, Helbli, Býle.) tienen la oportunidad de compartir junto con su hijo y hermano menor Loki, quien fue robado por Odín. ¿Aceptará Farbauti que Loki se quede en Asgard? ¿O soltará su lengua e intentará recuperar a su bebé? Lo que no se esperan es que Loki es un niño muy inteligente... AU._

Personajes: _Farbauti, Loki, Laufey,__Býleistr__, __Helblindi, __Odín, Frigga, Thor, Balder._

Parejas Primarias (Seme/Uke): _Laufey/Farbauti. __Thor/Loki. Býleistr/Helblindi. Frigga-Odín._

Autor: _Zoey Namine Taishô (Zoey Kagamine)._

Clasificación: _Fan fic._

Capítulos: …. (2/?)

Género:_ Dramas/Romance._

Copyright: _Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel y el pueblo Nórdico. Yo solo utilizo nombres y descripción de personajes con la humilde finalidad de entretener y entretenerme escribiendo. Todo esto es hecho sin fines de lucro._

* * *

_**Capitulo 2: ¿Veremos a Loki?**_

Laufey abrió sus ojos con intensificada sorpresa, su respiración se cortó de una manera poco grata, haciendo que sus pulmones ardieran. Después de salir del shock, observo con intriga a su esposo y en un movimiento rápido le tomo de los hombros acercándolo a él.

— ¿Cómo dices? ¿A Loki? Farbauti, ¿Qué dice esa carta? —Farbauti sonrió con melancolía ante la ansiedad de su cónyuge.

— "_El rey y la reina de Asgard, Odín Borson, Padre de todo y Frigga Myrellieson, la diosa de la familia, junto con sus hijos, Thor Odínson, el dios del trueno y Loki Odínson, el dios del fuego, se complacen de invitarlos a Ustedes Laufey__Mengladson, El rey de Jötunheim, a su consorte Farbauti Crisstelyson y a sus vástagos Býleistr Laufeyson y Helblindi Laufeyson a una grata festividad en nombre de nuestra amada Reina, y a todas las madres de los nueve mundo, creando la festividad "El día de la Madre", esperamos que asistan a la celebración que se inaugurará el día 15 de marzo, en el palacio __Valaskjálf__ y la festividad culminará el día 8 de mayo, una conmemoración completa en celebración a las madres, durante esos días se realizaran diferentes actividades creativas para madres, padres y niños, en compañía de todos los monarcas de los nueve mundos. Esperamos su asistencia a tan importante evento. Con total entusiasmo hacía su llegada La corte de Asgard y la familia real."_ —Citó Farbauti lentamente, sin tener que leer de aquella carta, la había re-leído tantas veces que se la había aprendido de memoria.

— ¿Así o más hipócrita? — Laufey enarco una ceja, analizando las palabras de Farbauti, con el seño fruncido con molestia, Farbauti lo miro con confusión— ¿Loki siendo un Odínson? ¡Já! ¿Cómo es que han tenido la dignidad para llamarle de esa manera? —Masculló entre dientes, apretó sus puños con fuerza. Farbauti bajo la mirada, a simple vista triste, le dolía, le dolía la manera en que Odín se había atrevido a robarse de esa manera a su bebé. Ante el recuerdo del pequeño sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos y bajo la mirada.

— A-al menos… Al menos sabemos que no le han hecho daño y que está bien… —Y la voz de Farbauti se escucho tan rota, tan temblorosa, en las palabras estaba la misma melancolía de pie. Y a Laufey se le rompió el corazón al ver a su adorado esposo tan débil, pequeño y frágil, dolido. Rápidamente le rodeó con sus brazos y beso con cariño su frente, de los labios del más pequeño broto un sollozo y Laufey odió aun más a Odín.

— Y pronto veras que tan bien esta nuestro pequeño, mi vida, iremos a ese festival. — Murmuro suavemente mientras alejaba a Farbauti ligeramente de el por los hombros, el joven doncel sonrió tiernamente, mientras que con alegría abrazaba fuertemente a su esposo, sabía que Laufey era un cabeza dura a más no poder y conservaba un terrible odio hacía los Asgardianos, que le dijera que irían a Asgard era algo maravilloso.

— Gracias, gracias, gracias… — Murmuraba contra el pecho de su esposo mientras las traicioneras lagrimas de felicidad rodaban por sus ojos. Laufey sonrió y acarició con cariño el largo cabello negro.

~O~

— Entonces, ¿tenemos un hermanito? — Pregunto un niño Jötnar precioso, de cabello un poco más bajo de los hombros blanco como la nieve, de apariencia de un niño de trece años, mientras su largo cabello era peinado por Farbauti con mucho cariño.

— Sí, cielo… Y vamos a verlo muy pronto—Respondió con cariño el doncel mientras le hacía una trenza a su primogénito, el cual se recostó en el pecho de su madre después de que esta hubiese culminado con el relajante acto.

— Qué bien, y mami, ¿Por qué no vive aquí con nosotros? — Pregunto con curiosidad otro hermoso infante, de cabello negro hasta los hombros, de la apariencia de un niño de diez años, el cual se removía con terquedad en el regazo de su padre, quien intentaba peinarle, sin conseguirlo gracias al testarudo niño. — ¿Y es más grande o más pequeño que nosotros?

— ¡Helblindi Laufeyson por los cuernos de mi padre quédate quieto! ¡No podemos hacer esto cada mañana! — Chilló Laufey ya sin paciencia mientras que tomando un peine intentaba pasarlo por el cabello negro de su segundogénito.

— ¡Sí, sí podemos! —.

— Jajajaj, ven aquí Helbli, pequeño revoltoso —Y como si su vida dependiese de ellos, el mediano de los Laufeyson salto encima del regazo de Farbauti. Y Býle le sonrió ahora sentado al lado de su padre, todos en la cama que compartían los hermanos. Helbli se dejo hacer y Farbauti peino el cabello azabache de su hijo.

— Mami, respóndeme ¿Por qué nuestro hermanito no vive aquí? ¿Y qué tan grande es? —Pregunto otra vez. A Farbauti se le ensombreció el rostro.— ¿Y porque no le recuerdo?

— No vive con nosotros porque esta aprendiendo la cultura Aesir mi amor. Y de hecho es más pequeño que tú y Býle. Cuando nació tu mi pequeño apenas tenías los cuatros ciclos Jotuns, por eso no te acuerdas. —Respondió con simpleza Farbauti aun peinando los cabellos del menor.

— Yo sí que me acuerdo de él, era un bebé bastante hermoso, muy tierno —Respondió con sonrisa el mayor de los vástagos de la familia. Helbli frunció el seño.

— E-entonces seguro lo quieres más que a mí —Dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas e infladas, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y unas lágrimas se asomaban de sus ojos.

— ¡Claro que no eso es mentira! —Se abalanzo hacía el niño y lo abrazo. — ¡Yo a y ti te quiero mucho, Little bro!

Farbauti y Laufey sonrieron con ternura.

_Continuara…_

* * *

_**¡Ola! xD laksashaia ¡sé que me quieren matar! Y lamento la tardanza, ¡Dios! ¡Gracias por los comentarios, los seguidores y los favoritos! ;u; me hacen tan feliz! kahsa x'333 Y pasiencia mis queridos lectores y lectoras, esto apenas es el principió! se podrá mejor ya lo verán wuajajajaj! **_

_**Y Si, inventé los apellidos xDDDD**_

_**¡besos, abrazos y adiós!**_


End file.
